lore_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Brendan I Root
Overview Brendan Root was born in The Borrows. He had three wives and a total of nine children plus one adopted child. When Jorjaeryn I Grenthyx wanted to unite the continent under one king, Brendan refused. This led to the three root rebellions. In the First Root Rebellion, he was defeated in the Opialands and retreated home. The Second Root Rebellion was put to a stop rather quickly after the King heard about Brendan's plans and Brendan was forced to give up his eldest son to the dynasty. During the Third Root Rebellion High Oak got attacked and Brendan lost his wife and two children. He tried to invade the Capital in a fit of rage to kill the king. However he was unsuccesfull and was executed on Capital Square. Appearance Biography Childhood Brendan was a very driven child, he could accomplish almost anything if he put his mind to it. Brendan loved fighting in the yard with the Great Commander Gregor Marrow and was a terrific swordsman for his age. The young Root was crowned King of The Borrows when he was only 17 years old. The Borrows loved the young king and had lots of respect for his leadership. 0AG war First Root Rebellion In 3 AG Brendan makes his first attempt to dethrone Jorjaeryn Grenthyx. The palace in the Capital was still under construction at the time so the king remained in his family home Chaesterlyn. However, to reach Chaesterlyn, Brendan's army had to cross the Opialands and Truvenscia, both of whom had supported Jorjaeryn's claim. Brendan and his great commander Gregor Marrow started their march through the Opialands but faced significant resistance from House Witcher, rulers of the region. As a response to the resistance they got, the Borrosians got more violent and started burning the farms and villages they crossed. House Witcher struck a big attack against the moving Borrosian troops. This resulted in a big battle between the two sides. Great Commander Gregor Marrow and a large portion of his army died in this battle. When Brendan realised they had lost he returned to the Borrows. Brendan went to Chaesterlyn under a peace banner and declared his loyalty to the new king. After Gregor Marrow died in the First Rebellion, Brendan had to find a new Great Commander for his armies. House Marrow had taken this position for centuries because of how close they were with House Root. Yet when Gregor past away he didn't leave behind many candidates. His father wasn't a great fighter, his younger brother was a dimwitt and barely knew which side of the sword the hold. That only left his uncle as a possibility, but he was already quite old and was considered wreckless on the field. So instead of going with someone from House Marrow, Brendan promoted Mander Delton to Great Commander. House Delton was a smaller house from Marrowton that had quite a good reputation. Mander was known for his skills in combat and was still quite young. However, House Marrow did not take this very well and their relation with House Root started to crumble bit by bit. Second Root Rebellion A lot of borrosians disapproved when the king bowed down to the dynasty. Brendan married Kyra Scail to try and raise the morale of the Borrows. House Scail was a relatively small house who openly disgraced Brendan after he yielded, and would still refuse to call the grenthyx dynasty their rulers. The marriage was a symbol to the borrosians that the fight was not over yet. In the first rebellion Brendan lost a large portion of his army. If he ever wanted to strike again he had to find the manpower to do so. Brendan met with Lord Lunar to try to make him join his forces. House Lunar had not fought in the first rebellion but agreed to send his forces when Brendan decided to strike again. On their way back home from High Stone his son Borros went missing and was later found dead. Once House Witcher and House Grenthyx heard that Brendan was preparing to attack again. They joined their forces to try and stomp out the coming rebellion before it even started. They marched their forces to the southern border of The Borrows. The two of them combined had a massive army that Brendan would never be able to defeat. Of course Brendan realised the threat that was before him and saw which options he had. He once again laid down his arms and kneeled before the king. However, this time the king wasn't so mercyful. He took Brendan's eldest son Berin with him as a hostage to the Chaestlands. Third Root Rebellion March on the Capital After living under Grenthyx rule for around ten years Brendan started to long for his independance again. Now realising that he has no chance to beat the Grenthyx army in open battle, he thought it would be much smarter to send a small but strong force of a hundred men to sneak into the Capital and kill the king. Most of these men came from brendan's own household guard. Mander Delton, and Brendan's sons Berin Root and Baran Root also accompanied him. To reach the Capital they had to march through Ephellindron, however they only got halfway through when Brendan received word that his home, High Oak, had been attacked and that everyone in his family was either dead or missing. Attack on High Oak When Brendan attempted to attack the Capital he brought his 2 eldest sons and a large portion of his household guard with him. This left his home, High Oak, largely undefended. When House Witcher heard of this they thought it the perfect oportunity to pay Brendan back. They hadn't forgotten the destruction House Root had left behind during their first rebellion. during the attack on High Oak.]] Lords of the Delta are meant to prevent enemies from sailing up the delta and reaching High Oak. However when the Opialands' armies arrived at Marrowton, Jason Marrow just looked the other way and did nothing to stop them from reaching the castle. House Marrow had been rather discontent with Brendan after he brought disgrace on their family by making Mander Delton Great Commander. No one expected the attack when the Opialands' forces stormed the castle. Kyra was in her room with her two youngest children, Bella and Magos Root when they heard the noises outside. She barred her doors and the few guards that were left did their best to protect the queen, but all without success. The invaders made it inside the room and killed the mother and both her children. Brenda and Janos Root were playing together when Brenda noticed something was off and decided it wasn't safe to stay. She and her brother managed to escape the castle without being caught and hid amongst the villagers. This stunt saved their life because the Witchers' goal was to kill every Root inside the castle, and no one expected to find a Root outside of High Oak. Brenda and Janos stayed hidden for a few days untill their father arrived at the scene. Brendan was incredibly relieved when he found out at least some of his children survived because everyone had thought the two dead up to that point. Brendan's Third Marriage Almost immediately after Kyra's death, Brendan married her twin sister Sarda Scail. Sarda aleady had a child named Lorda, but she refused to talk about the child's father. Brendan adopted Lorda and gave her the name Root. His older children found it suspicious that their father moved on this quickly and never really accepted Sarda or Lorda to their family. Battle on Capital Square 2 years later Brendan once again attempted to attack the king in his home. He took around a hundred men with him, including Mander Delton and his two eldest sons. Only this time he left his home under better protection. The army made it through Ephellindron and reached the capital. Once inside they tried to make their way to the Palace. In front of the Palace they encountered the palace guards and a fight broke out. The bulk of the fighting happened on Capital Square. Baran, only 14 at the time, was killed during this battle. After Brendan had lost almost all his men, a Grenthyx commander grabbed him and dragged him to the steps of the palace. Here the commander executed him for treason, in front of his men and his son Berin. Berin was taken captive by the palace guard. Family Category:Borrows Character Category:First Borrows Era Category:Rulers